Super Hero Taisen Zodiac 3: Brave New World
Super Hero Taisen Zodiac 3: Brave New World is an upcoming crossover tactical role-playing game that is the celebration of the 25th Anniversary of the Super Hero Taisen series and the final game of the Zodiac era games for PlayStation 4, XBOX One, Wii U, the Nintendo 3DS and PSVita. The game will arrive in 2016. Characters Banpresto Originals Super Hero Wars *Mitsuyoshi Inoue *Hikari Inoue *Master Shiro Super Hero Taisen GC *Akimi Inoue *Akemi Inoue Super Hero Taisen Judgement *Touya Inoue *Calvina Coulange Super Hero Taisen Zodiac *Sonar Inoue *Rina Inoue *Musashi Inoue *Spike the Mer-Porcupine *Trevor Burrow New characters *Hibiki Kamishiro - Hibiki Kamishiro is a second-year high school transfer student at 2nd New Tokyo's Research Academy City with strong survival instincts and has a father who retired from the military. Before his transfer, Hibiki and his father were "beast hunters", specializing in destroying creatures that appear from parallel worlds. When Hibiki comes across an unknown machine and boards it, he is commissioned by "AG", an agent for the "DEMnote Corporation", to become its test pilot. Now hired by his new contractors, Hibiki uses the Genion to accomplish his missions. *Suzune Saijou - 21 year-old Suzune Saijou is a high school student teacher appointed to Research Academy City. Her obliging, well-mannered personality has her popular among the students *Agnes Berge - A 19-year-old lieutenant ranked pilot belonging to the EFF forces in North America. Raised with his parents, Agnes grew up in the facility and treats them all as his family. He’s a serious and gentle character but shows his strength and determination when the lives of others are in danger. Agnes also values the lives of others more than anything and will do everything he can to protect those around him, even if it means standing up against much stronger foes. He pilots the Liott B, a customized unit used in close combat. His nickname is Arnie. *Saya Krueger - Saya is an 18-year-old mercenary working with the organization called Unknown Strikers. she’s a pro among pros that never lets her emotions interfere with any given mission, often sent on undercover missions but her weakness is not being able to express non-combat related feelings. She pilots the support fighter Lyrath, which is equipped with the Repton Vector Engine. *Richard Krueger - Saya's father and also a member of the Unknown Strikers Mercenary group. Considered as a patriot in the battlefield, Richard does countless unrecognized jobs for his country that cannot be seen by the public. He considers himself to be good-for-nothing and can be rather hard on himself, one such example is how he would accept a meal only after completing a mission which he considers worthy. He pilots the mysterious unit Orphes, a close combat unit equipped with the Repton Vector Engine. *Jin Spencer - Agnes's childhood friend who is also in the military. He eventually becomes Agnes's rival. *Noval Dilan - Is the scientist who developed Earth Federation's Riot series. (NPC) Dynamic Productions Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma *Go *Genki Saotome *Gai *Professor Saotome Shin Mazinger Shogeki! Z Hen *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Zeus *Boss *Dr. Hell *Baron Ashura Sunrise Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Fa Yuiri *Four Murasame *Emma Sheen *Katz Kobayashi *Haman Karn Toei Kamen Rider Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Mebuis *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Masumi Asano - Calvina Coulange *Laura Bailey - Sonar Inoue *Kyle Hebert - Master Shiro *Ai Kobayashi - Saya Krueger *Jūrōta Kosugi - Richard Krueger *Yuri Lowenthal - Mitsuyoshi Inoue *Scott Menville - Spike the Mer-Porcupine *Masaya Matsukaze - Jin Spencer *Shunzo Miyasaka - Akimi Inoue *Ryuu Murakami - Hibiki Kamishiro *Nolan North - Trevor Burrow *Tara Platt - Hikari Inoue *Carrie Savgre - Rina Inoue *Nobunaga Shimazaki - Touya Inoue *Chihiro Suzuki - Agnes Berge *Urarako Suzuki - Akemi Inoue *James Arnold Taylor - Musashi Inoue *Yukana - Noval Dilan *Ryoka Yuzuki - Suzune Saijou Dynamic Productions Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto (ADW) *Narumi Hidaka - Genki Saotome *Yōko Honda - Sayaka Yumi (ADW) *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma (ADW) *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare (ADW) *Koya Ishitobi - Baron Ashura (male) (ADW) *Kazuhiko Kishino - Dr. Hell (ADW) *Kenichiro Matsuge - Boss (ADW) *Yasunori Matsumoto - Gai *Mugihito - Professor Saotome (ADW) *Tomokazu Seki - Go *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin (ADW) *Masaki Yajima - Zeus *Kaori Yamagata - Baron Ashura (female) (ADW) Sunrise Cast *Satomi Arai - Fa Yuiry *Carol-Anne Day - Four Murasame *Daisuke Namikawa - Katz Kobayashi *Maya Okamoto - Emma Sheen *Yoshiko Sakakibara - Haman Karn *Jonathan Lachlan-Stewart - Kamille Bidan Toei Cast *Yuu Inaba - Gou Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach *Tetsuo Kurata - Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX *Shun Nishime - Takeru Tenuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O *Ryoma Takeuchi - Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Jun Fukuyama - Ultraman Mebuis *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Hiroshi Nagano - Ultraman Tiga *Takuya Negishi - Ultraman Ginga Trivia *The dimensions, realities, universes and timelines in the game are as follows: **Universal Century World ***Universal Century - Banpresto Originals, Ultra Series, Zeta Gundam ***Toei Universe - Kamen Rider **Anno Domini World ***Free Japan Dimension - Shin Mazinger, Getter Robo Armageddon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers